


Anything you can do I can do better

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Hate Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Asmodeus and Solomon were about to get intimate when you accidentally interrupt them.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	Anything you can do I can do better

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for all of the support, I wasn't expecting it. I hope you enjoy this one as well. I might continue this narative If you're into it. Let me know if you want more Asmo/Reader/Solomon.💕

"With everything that happened recently I didn't get the time to hang out with you. You just feel lonely", the Avatar of Lust brushed some hair out of Solomon's face. 

Instead of replying, Solomon just gave the demon a faint smile, somehow sensing that he wasn't done speaking. 

"I'll make up for depriving you of my presence. After all, it must've felt like hell for you...", the demon got closer and began kissing the man in front of him.

The kiss was slow, gentle, but passionate. You bit your lip knowing that what you were doing wasn't appropriate at all. Initially, you came to return a scarf you borrowed from Asmo the evening before. But you head voices and wanted to make sure you weren't interrupting something intimate. The door was slightly opened and after hearing a few exchange of replies, you peaked to see if your presumption was right. It was indeed Solomon, your ears weren't betraying you. 

It wasn't your proudest moment, but you stayed, hoping you'd get some dirt on Solomon. Everyone around was praising him for his power, you couldn't help but see him as competition. It made you jealous. 

Soon enough the buttons of Solomon's shirt came undone one by one. Asmodeus was so skillful he didn't even need to break away from the kiss in order to completely unbutton his partner's shirt. The sorcerer's abdomen was exposed and if his power wasn't enough to piss you off, he was good looking on top of that. Damn, he was only human. Why did he have to have it all? 

The human's head tilted to the side, exposing his neck for the demon who immediately helped himself and started to plant kisses along his partner's neck. The kisses were long, followed by light bites which made Solomon moan softly. The kisses descended to the sorcerer's chest and then further down his abdomen. 

Without thinking, you formed your hand into a fist, causing you to lean a bit onto the door, making it creek. In an instant, you hid yourself behind the door, unable to move. The embarrassment and fear paralyzed you. You hoped they didn't hear you. You prayed they didn't. But, you were in Devildom. No one could hear your prayers from here. 

The door swung open and a smirking Asmodeus greeted you. 

"Oh, my dear, you should've came in. No need to be shy~", he grabbed your hand and pulled you into the room, this time making sure it's closed and locked. 

Facing the floor, you were unwilling to meet the sorcerer's gaze. With a shaky hand you lifted the scarf.

"I came here to give this back to you. I truly didn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing. I should just go..." 

The moment you could hear Solomon laugh it pissed you off so badly you forgot about any embarrassment and lifted your head to shoot him a death stare. 

"It's funny how you act as if you didn't see anything. Quite cute actually if I think about it." 

"It's not like you were doing anything special anyway.", you fired back. 

The sorcerer's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to say something, but you were faster.

"I thought the famous Solomon would be able to handle the full extent of Asmo's lust. But I guess not...", you said with a fake sad tone. 

"Please don't fight over me, sweethearts. There's enough for me to go around!~", Asmo put his hand on the small of your back guiding you towards the bed. 

"I don't know if I shoud-", you were cut off.

"Scared of a little competition?", Solomon smirked, "Come on, don't you want to show me how it's done?" 

You didn't back away from challenges and you'd be damned if you didn't show him a good time. You wanted to make him eat his words, now down and crown you the queen of lust. You needed to have something against him. Something you do better. Something to get praised for.

"So, Asmo dear.~", you completely ignored Solomon, "You were about to make up for the lost time, right? What if I help you do that, hmm?" 

The embodiment of lust had sparkles in his eyes just by hearing your suggestion. As expected, he agreed excitedly. Solomon on the other hand was visibly surprised. 

Following Asmo's lead you sat yourself in the bed and accustomed yourself with your rival. Kissing him passionately as the demon was busy with his neck, then exchanging places. Your hands roamed everywhere on the human's body, feeling every bit of skin available. 

You and Asmodeus sat on either side of Solomon and decided to both go for the neck as you gently trailed your fingers across his sides. The collarbones, his chest, his ribcage and right down his v-line. The sorcerer was painting and groaning, the pants visibly getting tighter for him 

To put him out of his misery, along with Asmo, you kneeled in front of Solomon's feet, however Asmo made sure you both had pillows underneath your knees. You unzipped Solomon's pants and Asmo helped him out of his clothes. He was rock hard already and a dab of precum was leaking from the slit. Both you and Asmodeus got closer and started to lick it, making sure it's well coated in saliva. The teasing licks made Solomon grip the sheets and groan. It was a delightful view. You and the Avatar of Lust made out with Solomon's throbbing member in between your mouths. Your mouths on either side of his cock, moving up and down, licking along his shaft. Your hand was palming his balls while you and Asmo french kissed the tip of Somon's member much to his frustration. 

"This is supposed to be a reward...", Solomon managed to say between heavy breaths. 

"You're right, you're right. I got carried away", Asmodeus smirks. 

The demon took Solomon's cock in his mouth all by himself, so you were left to sucking his testicles. Fortunately, he shaved. 

Although you helped making him squirm, you wanted to play a bigger role, so you pulled Asmo's hair got him to abandon Solomon's member in favour of kissing you.

"Tell me, mi sol, how long has it been since you felt a woman's touch? A human one, I mean...", you stroked his cock as you spoke. 

He didn't reply. Instead he looked into your eyes while giving you a half smirk. 

"I want you both to take me. What do you say, mi sol?~", you hoped the nickname would get him flustered and much to your delight it did.

Soon you found yourself laid on your back in the bed while Solomon was thrusting his thick member into your core as Asmodeus was fucking your throat mercilessly as your head hanged off the edge of the bed. Your legs were on the sorcerer's shoulders. One of your hands gripped the sheets as the other struggled to rub on your sensitive spot under the weight of Solomon's abdomen. 

Your moans were muffled by a certain demon's cock which was shoved in your mouth. He was toying with your breasts as he continued to thrust himself down your throat.

Their movements became rougher, faster and sloppier and that was when you knew they were close. You wanted to cum with them, so you struggled the best you could to help yourself reach climax. 

Solomon leaned over you and you felt Asmodeus move as well. They were kissing each other as they were getting close to orgasm. 

In a matter of moment you were being filled from the both sides. When he pulled out, Solomon's load started dripping out of you as you struggled to swallow Asmo's semen which shot down your neck. You didn't manage to and a generous amount ended up on your face regardless. Your biggest regret, however, was that you didn't manage to cum.

All three of you were out of breath and sweaty. Regardless, you felt Solomon's hands onto your body.

"We're not done with you yet, y/n.", he whispered into your ear before biting your earlobe. 

It was going to be a long night. But you were going to pull through. You couldn't let that bastard win, after all. 

"I have to admit, y/n, I didn't think you had it in you.", he confessed.

"Oh, I still have a lot to show you. I just hope you're able to keep up.", you mocked him.

"Don't forget about me", Asmo pouted, "Who am I kidding? You couldn't even if you wanted to.", the demon giggled.

Amodeus' eyes still gleamed with lust as he planted a kiss on Solomon's shoulder before focusing his attention on you, licking the semen off of your face. Solomon joined him and helped to clean you off. It might've been the ecstasy talking, but the fucker looked surprisingly good.

"Ready for round two?", Solomon asked you.

"I was born ready, mi sol."

He smirked before pulling your hair to pull you closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Also don't forget to hit me up on Tumblr @onemistresstorulethemall ✨


End file.
